Riding in Barney's Car (1994)
Riding in Barney's Car is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 28, 1994. Plot The kids are playing a game called "What If." It works by pretending to do anything they want to with their imagination. To make it more fun, Barney takes them on a ride in the car to different places: The pizza bakery for Shawn, The royal fairy tale castle for Carlos , The wild west horse ranch for Tosha, and The circus for Julie. Along the way, Baby Bop and BJ joined them. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Shawn *Julie *Carlos *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Name is Tosha... #The Land of Make Believe #Buckle My Seatbelt #Riding in the Car #Make a loaf of bread #Nothing Beats a Pizza #Castles So High #Old King Cole #Jungle Adventure #Three Little Monkeys #Rock Like a Monkey #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Popcorn Song #Yankee Doodle #Me and My Teddy #Laugh With Me! #The Exercise Song #The Baby Bop Hop #Our Friend BJ Had a Band #I Love You End Credit Music *Riding in the Car *My Kite *Laugh with Me! *The Exercise Song Trivia *Barney his his Season 3 voice, and 1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and 1995 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Shawn and the Beanstalk". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The arrangements for the background music used in this home video were stock background music used in "Barney Songs" (new material), the Barney segment from "Kids For Character", "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" and the same vocals from "Once Upon a Time". *This is another time Shawn falls or lays down. he sits too fast, and falls down. *When Shawn yells Whoa! as he ice skates too fast, slips on the ice rink, and falls down, the sound clip is From "Going Places", except it was pitched down to -1, mixed with Michael's 1993 voice and slown down. *When Shawn hits his nose on the fence with a big loud bump, *This was another time BJ falls down, this time, he slips on a seashell, and falls down onto some sticky sand. *When BJ yells "Whoa!" while he slips on a seashell and falls down onto some sticky sand, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick jump off the Patty Wagon), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After BJ falls down onto some sticky sand, he got sticky sand on his eye-lids, his nose, his cheeks, his tummy, his hips, his legs and shoes. Then, Barney helps him take a bath, to get the sand off him, and helps BJ change to a new shiny shoes, which are the same ones as ever before. Category:1994 episodes Category:Joe Phillps Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Season 3 Videos Category:Season 3 Home Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 3